


Sceptre of Flamel - #16 - Cover

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: 50 Themes Sceptre of Flamel [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #16 of 50</p><p>Feathers EVERYWHERE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sceptre of Flamel - #16 - Cover

Edward woke up slowly, the covers riding low on his abdomen and bathed in sunlight. He stretched his arms over his head luxuriously, feeling like a sleepy cat, and rolled on to his side. Roy had long abandoned the bed, not feeling like sleeping in, clearly - and Edward watched as Roy swept the small cabin.

"What are you doing?" Edward said sleepily, cushioning his head on his automail hand carefully and scratching his ass.

Roy looked up in surprised that Edward was awake. He pointed to the open door. "I'm sweeping," he said. "There are feathers EVERYWHERE."

Edward processed this for a moment, then laughed. Roy pursed his lips and returned to sweeping the floor. "I don't understand," Roy said as he swept out the open door. "If the wings go away, why don't the feathers too?"

"I'll ask someone," Edward said with a yawn. "I never thought about it before."

"Clearly." Roy leaned his broom against the wall, then stood in the open door, taking a deep breath. "It's a pretty day."

"Mm," Edward rolled onto his back again, his head still pillowed on his arm, and stretched out again. Roy looked back over at him, laying in warm sunlight with his hair spread everywhere and grinned.

Edward opened his eyes as he felt the mattress shift. Roy leaned down, one knee on the mattress and both hands beside Edward's head. He inhaled Edward's scent, nuzzling at his sun-drenched hair before kissing him. Edward responded to the kiss lazily, kicking the sheets down the bed as Roy shifted his weight, climbing on to the bed properly.

"Thought you wanted to go outside," Edward murmured as Roy looked down at him.

"Day's not going anywhere," Roy said, kissing down the side of Edward's neck. "You're gonna want to rinse off in the lake later anyway, right?"

Edward ran one hand down Roy's neck, pushing his fingers down into the collar of the tunic. Edward slept in just his boxers now, if he slept in anything at all but Roy was fully dressed for chores. Roy captured Edward's hand and pulled it out of his shirt, so he could pull the shirt off over his head.

It was a warm day, Roy's skin already shone with a faint sheen of sweat. Edward pushed up off the bed, running his hand down Roy's chest and abdomen. Edward licked his lips as Roy pushed his hands down further. Edward pressed his palm against Roy's trousers, finding Roy's length there and rubbing his hand up and down slowly, waking it. Roy pushed his trousers down over his hips, underwear following so that Edward could grip his cock and coax it to full hardness.

Roy kissed Edward as Edward gave him a hand-job, stroking up and down the shaft of Roy's cock and fondling his balls with the other hand. Edward was always gentle with his automail, he only used the tips of his fingers lest the delicate skin get caught in the joints. Roy loved the sensation of cool metal though, and encouraged Edward's careful exploration with his automail digits.

He slid out of Edward's grasp before Edward could make this all about him. Edward loved concentrating on Roy and making Roy come hard, but Roy had other plans at the moment. Edward whined at his favorite thing in the world going away, but Roy nudged Edward's legs so he spread them.

It was only a matter of locating the lube, which Roy found fairly quickly. Edward smirked at that. "You have a lube radar," he said as Roy ran his fingers over Edward's dick. "I can never find the damn thing but it somehow is magnetically attracted to your fingertips."

"That's because it knows how much I love to do you," Roy said. "And clearly it wants to facilitate the process." He uncapped the tube and slathered his fingers in the lubricant. Edward bent his knees and raised his ass eagerly for Roy, who pressed his fingers against the opening expertly.

Edward had his head back on the bed, staring at the ceiling with an open-mouthed grin. He knew the sensations by heart and loved every moment of it, as Roy crooked fingers inside him, probing until he found the spot. Edward shuddered appreciatively.

Roy laughed as Edward moaned hungrily. "More," Edward instructed raggedly.

"I can't deny you anything," Roy said, slipping his fingers out of Edward and replacing them with the head of his cock. Edward groaned happily as Roy pushed in, bearing down on Roy as he sank inside. Edward shifted his hips against Roy until he could wrap his legs around Roy easily.

Roy moved inside him and against him, their rhythm practiced and perfect. Edward groaned at the slap of wet flesh, curling up and into Roy, wrapping his arms around Roy's neck to support himself. Roy seemed to drive right at the perfect angle every time and he put one hand over Edward's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Edward let off a rough cry as he came, his eyes sliding closed. Roy stilled, long enough to let Edward come back to himself. When Edward opened his eyes again Roy was staring down at him, a smirk hovering on his lips. "What?" Edward croaked as Roy shifted inside him, still hard.

"That good, huh?" Roy pushed aside Edward's bangs, stuck to his forehead with sweat and kissed him there. "I love it when you say my name like that," Roy's voice was husky and Edward groaned as Roy began to move inside him again.

"You're way too good at this," Edward said as Roy laid him back on the bed, supporting his hips and driving down into him. Edward let out little throaty cries as Roy finally came, his own eyes squeezed shut and doubled over Edward.

Edward opened his arms as Roy collapsed across him. "No wings this time," Edward observed. "You're getting better at restraining the reaction." Even as he said that, Roy's wings unfolded from his shoulders, extending to the ceiling easily. Edward started to laugh and Roy raised his head.

"Whuhuh?" Several loose feathers drifted across Roy's vision and he dropped his head back to Edward's chest. "Dammit," he said. "I just swept."


End file.
